


We're all a bit fucked up

by MultifandomWorldEnIg



Category: Stranger Things - Fandom, mileven - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Other, Saving the World, Stranger Things fanfiction - Freeform, mileven angst, mileven fanfiction, mileven fluff, punch - freeform, stranger things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:14:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27724004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MultifandomWorldEnIg/pseuds/MultifandomWorldEnIg
Summary: Martin Brenner comes back from death and brings back demons El Hopper tought she had already burried, but of course, Mike Wheeler, A.K.A The Best Boyfriend Ever, is there for her.
Relationships: Eleven | Jane Hopper/Mike Wheeler, mileven - Relationship
Kudos: 5





	We're all a bit fucked up

Eleven looked at Brenner deep in the eyes, with a face that seemed as she was about to cry but also about to punch something. By her side, Mike had his hand close to hers, but she didn’t want to take it with fear she would accidentally hurt him or worse, break down in front of Brenner. God, she hated him. She hated him so much. That man had taken away her life, had hurted her mama, treated her like an experiment, something that was not worthy. Now, behind her, her family and friends were behind her, silent, but those feelings of fear of loneliness would never leave. She knew that. Brenner was just staring at her, with his hands tightened into the chair, playing victim. Everyone was expecting her to make something to him. Even she was. But no. It wasn’t worth it. It was going to show that she was weak. A monster, a violent monster. Just as he made her believe she was.  
-You are not gonna do it?- said Mike, as always, softly. El felt her chest relax and she upped her face. Mike would always make her come back from that darkness. She shaked her head as to say no, and Mike just nodded. For some seconds, the room was completely silent. Until Mike again broke the silence.  
-You sure?- she wasn’t sure at all. She still wanted to do it. Knowing that her friends wouldn't think bad of her if she did it was comforting. But no, she wasn’t, so she nodded.- Okay then…- some more seconds of silence, until Mike, with all his strength, directed his fist to Brenner’s face, who yelled in pain, and started to bleed through his nose. Mike smiled and looked at El, who was about to tear in happiness. Everyone behind just nodded in approval. She now took her boyfriend’s hand and squeezed it, as in to say “thanks for that, i love you”.

When things had clamed down, the first thing Mike and El did was cuddle up in her bed, with some music in the background, just enjoying a little bit of peace and each other’s company. Until El spoke;  
-About, you know, what you did to Brenner…- Mike was suddenly afraid about what she would say, but he calmed down when she finished speaking- Thank you. So much…- they smiled at each other- I love you- she said, turning red. He took some seconds to react.  
-I love you too.- again, things were quiet. But El had something in her mind. Something that would sound a bit weird to ask. Lucky for her, nobody understood her better than Mike, who spoke as he had read her mind.  
-Anyway, it didn’t feel THAT good, I mean…- El giggled as he couldn't stop a smirk appearing in his face.  
-You don’t have to lie, Mike- she said.  
-Ok… It felt really good. He had it deserved. He really did.- they smiled a little bit, but El’s dark thoughts invade her again.  
-He deserved worst- she said softly, maybe embarrassed.  
-Yeah, he really did- answered Mike.  
-I kinda want to… you know… give him what he… uhm… deserves- she was so scared. El’s voice was trembling and her eyes were getting teary. Why did she feel like this?-I am a monster- she finally said, letting a tear roll down her cheek. Mike was heartbroken. He made sure, since moment one, that El didn’t feel like a monster, a weirdo, different. He meditated on his answer for some moments that could have killed the girl besides him.  
-Well, yeah. Maybe. But everyone is like that. Every, or at least most humans have this… revenge feeling, this violent sensation…-  
-Revenge?- asked El. She kinda knew what it meant. She had heard it before in some TV shows. But the question slipped out of her mouth. Mike decided to answer anyways.  
-Like a come back. Making someone suffer as they made you suffer. It’s a bit fucked up, but well, we’re all a bit fucked up- El bit her lip, happily. “We are all”, she didn’t feel that weird now, that different. Everything was fine. She moved a little bit to give the boy a peck and she laid down in his chest again, feeling happy.


End file.
